


First Encounter

by Plumetta



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 15:50:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1610705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumetta/pseuds/Plumetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Haymitch met Effie wasn't as an Escort but in a shopping mall after the 50th Games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything the universe belongs to Suzanne Collins

Haymitch had been crowned on television last night. He wanted to spend the day buying presents for his mother and brother. The Capitol Mentor disappeared after the crowning and the Escort from 12 was like….a hundred. She wouldn’t know what to get gifts for a twelve year old boy and his Mom for her fortieth birthday which would be in three weeks.

He was embarrassed. He didn’t know how to get around the city and he also didn’t have any money yet. He was rich but he didn’t have two coins in his pocket.

There was a knock at his apartment door. He opened it and it was the Victor from District 11 and a really old lady he thought was one of the first Victors from District 4.

“Hi.”

“Hey, Kid. I’m Chaff.

‘I’m Haymitch.

Chaff laughed. “Really? I wouldn’t know that. Your face is just all over Panem.

Haymitch blushed. He could feel the heat coming off his face. The old woman said.

“Chaff, behave yourself or I’ll have the Avox throw out your booze. Haymitch…I’m Mags Cohen, District 4. I probably won before your mother was born.

He instantly relaxed around her. “Well, she’ll be forty in a few weeks so….

“There you go. I won forty one years ago. Chaff and I came down to give you something.

Chaff pulled out of his wallet a large stack of bills. More money than Haymitch had ever seen in one place. “Here Kid.

“What’s this?

Chaff smiled. “Money. You’re not too bright are you?

“Bright enough to figure out that forcefield.

The smile came off and Chaff’s face clouded over. “Sure you are Kid. I’m just playing. Look some of the other Victors got together and we want to give you this. We know you don’t get paid until the first of the month.

“I don’t need charity. Haymitch said. “I can make do.

“It’s not charity. Mags said. Whenever someone wins from 3,5,6,7,8,9,10,11 or 12 we all chip in and give them a gift.

“Some districts are missing from that list.” Haymitch said.

Chaff nodded. ‘Yeah…the careers.

Mags smiled. “Right. If 1, 2 or 4 wins they don’t get a gift.

“Why not? Do you get paid at the crowning?

“No…..there are enough Victors in those districts to take care of the newbies. 

‘I can’t accept this.” Haymitch said. “My mother will kill me for borrowing money.

Chaff held back the laugh. A kid whose life had really been on the line until a few days ago was worried about getting in trouble with his Mom. Chaff wished he could be that innocent again.

Mags smiled at him. “You’re a sweet boy. I hope you stay that way. Look it’s not borrowing. You don’t ever have to pay us back. The next time a non-career wins you’ll chip in for them. Victors have to take care of each other.

Haymitch nodded. “Thank you. I wanted to buy some presents. Do you know where I could go shopping?

“Where is your “Mentor”? Mags asked spitting the word out as if it was foul.

“She’s gone. She didn’t even say goodbye.

“Capitol people. Mags mumbled. If you had a real Mentor…. Chaff take him around.

“Sure. Let’s call your car and driver.

“Huh? 

“They didn’t let you know you have a chauffeur? Man….they did you wrong.

Mags was on the phone. She pressed a few buttons. “This is Mags. Haymitch Abernathy wants his car ready in five minutes. Send the chauffer up here to introduce himself since his lazy ass hasn’t moved in days.

Chaff laughed. “Mags can make anything happen.

“Almost anything. I’ll see you on your Victory Tour. Take care of yourself.

Chaff and Haymitch followed the chauffer and started to go all over the Capitol. Haymitch found every time he stepped out of the car he was swarmed by autograph seekers, girls handing him their numbers and even grown women giving him calling cards.

When he finally escaped to the Men’s room with Chaff he said. “This is crazy. Didn’t they watch my interview? I have a girlfriend.

“They don’t care.

They finally gave them the slip and went into a toy store. He picked out all kinds of games for his brother, even stuff that was for little kids. He got his brother every toy he ever talked about from television. There was a young girl about ten or eleven standing behind him on line. When they rang up his purchases it came to over four hundred dollars. The little girl said.

‘They double charged you.

He turned around. ‘What?

‘They double charged you because you’re a Victor. Check your receipt they rang up your purchases twice.

He looked at the clerk who was angry. “Can I see my receipt?

“Sir…she’s a child.”

“Then give him the receipt.” Chaff said.

Haymitch looked and they had double charged every other item. It should have been about two hundred and fifty dollars. He pointed it out and the clerk was cancelling the charges. Haymitch turned to the girl who was holding doll clothes.

“Can I buy those for you? Haymitch asked.

“My Mommy gave me money.” She said

‘I’m sure…but I want to thank you for pointing out the mistake. 

She handed over her doll clothes and the clerk rang them up. The new total was $287.32.

He gave the girl her package and she said. “Could I have your autograph? My Mommy says it’s rude to interrupt Victors when they are out but….

He smiled. “Sure.

She pulled a piece of paper out of her purse.

‘What’s your name?

“Euphemia. Euphemia Trinket.

He made it out to her and signed his name.

“Are you going to the train station? She asked.

“No. I have to buy something for my Mom.

“Oohhhh clothes? Jewelry??

“I’m not sure. I don’t know her size.

“Then you should get jewelry. You don’t need a size with a necklace or earrings.

That made sense to Haymitch. ‘I guess. Would you like to help me pick something out?

The girl’s eyes lit up. ‘Would I?? You’re a Victor….you want me to help you pick a present? I’m surprised your Mentor isn’t helping you.

“My mentor isn’t very helpful. Go get your Mom. I’ll give you both a ride.

“Oh Mommy isn’t with me. That’s why I had money. 

‘You’re here by yourself?? Haymitch asked. The city was so crowded to him and a little girl alone was unimaginable.

“Yes. We don’t have to drive to the jewelry store. It’s on the next block.

He asked the girl what year she was in school.

“I’m in fifth grade. “I just turned eleven last month.

“My brother is twelve.

“I saw him on TV when they did the family interviews. Euphemia said. “He’s cute. Does he have a girlfriend yet?

Haymitch laughed. ‘No. Do you have a boyfriend?

Euphemia frowned. “Not yet. Daddy says I can’t date until I’m twelve. Can you believe it?

In 12 kids didn’t start dating until they were fourteen or fifteen. Haymitch said. “I had my first date at fourteen. Since they say girls mature faster…twelve is probably the same as fourteen.

Euphemia seemed to like that answer. Everyone else always teased her.

“Do you always go by Euphemia or do you have a nickname?

‘My father calls me Effie but it sounds childish.

“Effie’s nice. It suits you. Haymitch said.

She helped him pick out a necklace and matching earrings. They were leaving the store and he offered her a ride but Chaff said.

“Maybe we should put her in a taxi.

“Alone? She’s just a kid and..

‘Trust me. 

Chaff hailed a taxi and Effie gave her address. Haymitch asked the cost and paid the driver. Before he closed the door he gave her a kiss on the cheek. “Thanks Effie. You were the first person I met in the Capitol that was really nice to me.

As the taxi pulled away Chaff laughed. “Every little girl in the Capitol is going to be after you for a kiss when you come back on your Victory Tour.

“Come on. She’ll tell her friends and that will be it.

Chaff clapped him on the shoulder. ‘You have no idea Kid.


End file.
